Firepelt
"It feels weird doing all this stuff with you and without Bramblepaw. Before you came along we promised each other we'd always do everything together, and now I'm running away from him to be with you." ''Firepaw admitting how he felt about spending time with Furrypaw instead of Bramblepaw in ''Into the Forest ''pg. 55 '''Firepelt' is a flame-colored tom with green eyes a scar across his flank, and a pale orange belly. Information Affiliations Current: 'ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Firekit '''Apprentice: '''Firepaw '''Warrior: '''Firepelt Family '''Mother: 'Squirrelflight 'Father: 'Bramblestar 'Brothers: 'Bramblethorn ,Alderclaw 'Sister: 'Sparkheart 'Siblings: '''Two kits '''Foster Sister: '''Furrypelt '''Mate: 'Furrypelt 'Sons: 'Rockfall , Foxfoot 'Daughter: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Lionstar Book Appearances '''Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the ''A Merged World ''Arc: ''Into the Forest: He is seen playing with his brother, Bramblekit, outside the nursery when Furrykit--at the time unnamed--comes to camp. After her naming, he and his brother eagerly introduce theirselves to her. He is seen play-fighting with Bramblekit, Furrykit, and Lionblaze, and then after his father, Bramblestar, announces badgers on ThunderClan territory, convince Furrykit to help he and Bramblekit take them down. Whilest fighting, Firekit gets a nasty cut on his side from the badger, and Furrykit runs to help. On the day of their apprentice ceremony , Squirrelflight is anxious that his scar from the badgers was still there. Furrykit assures her that it's fine, and they walk outside, Furrykit being apprenticed to Jayfeather, Firekit to Lionblaze, and Bramblekit toBrackenfur. Firepaw goes with Lionblaze on a tour of the territory, and Furrypaw tags along to collect catmint . When the catmint is all wilted, Firepaw is anxious that there will be an outbreak of greencough without catmint to treat it. He is seen again when Furrypaw asks if he could go with her to collect tansy . They pass Sandstorm , and as she says his name her eyes cloud, and she says that her former mate, Firestar, had trained with her when he was Firepaw, and that Firepaw's name reminded her too much of him. While they are out, they stop by the lake and swim. Firepaw is hesitant to get in the cold water, but Furrypaw coaxes him in. Firepaw admits to Furrypaw that he felt like he was running away from Bramblepaw to spend time with Furrypaw, and that before Furrypaw came along he and Bramblepaw had promised to do everything together. When they get back to camp, Firepaw says that Lionblaze gave him the day off, so Furrypaw tells him to spend the day with Bramblepaw. Later that day, he Bramblepaw and Furrypaw are in a snowball fight, and when Bramblestar calls a meeting to make Firepaw's siblings, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw, warriors, the three take a seat together. He is seen complaining when Furrypaw suggests all the apprentices train double. He goes on a border patrol with Furrypaw and his mentor , but all is quiet. He is battle training with Furrypaw, Gingerpaw , Bramblepaw, Berrynose, Brackenfur, Lionblaze,Cinderheart , and Leafpool. He does partner fighting with Bramblepaw against Lionblaze. Lionblaze slams them into the ground, and they can't walk, so they rest in the medicine den, and Furrrypaw and Gingerpaw join them later. He is seen again on another patrol . They get in a fight, and he ends up getting a scratch on his side, the same spot he did when they fought badgers. He later goes hunting with Furrypaw and Lionblaze. During the battle, he is seen pinned down by Tigerheart, so Furrypaw runs to help, but Flametail talks Tigerheart into letting Firepaw go. Furrypaw and Firepaw attack Crouchfoot . Crouchfoot give Firepaw a good scratch on his side--the same spot he got one earlier--and flings Furrypaw away. After the battle, he is shown grieving for Squirrelflight, his scratch forgotten. Forbidden Love: Coming Soon ''The Suspected Warrior'' Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness'' Coming Soon ''Warriors of Suffering'' Trivia *He has kittypet blood because his grandfather, Firestar, was a kittypet *He was most likely named after Firestar because of the resemblance *He has SkyClan blood because his grandfather, Tigerstar , is descended from Gorseclaw Gallery firekit.jpg|Kit version firepaw.jpg|Apprentice version Firepelt.png|Warrior version Kin 'Mate: ' : Furrypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Daughter: : Mistypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Sons: ' : Rockfall: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) : Foxfoot: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Granddaughters: ' : Stripekit : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Grandson: ' : Wolfkit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Father: : Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: ' : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Brothers: ' : Bramblethorn: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Alderclaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Sister: : Sparkheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Siblings: : Two kits: Status Unknown Foster Sister: ' : Furrypelt: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) '''Grandfathers: : Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence : Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: ' : Goldenflower : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sandstorm: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Grandfathers: ' : Pinestar : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Jake : Deceased, Residence Unknown : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail : Deceased, Verifired StarClan member '''Great-Grandmothers: : Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Speckletail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nutmeg : Status Unknown Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Swiftbreeze : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sweetbriar : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Harepounce : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Robinwing : Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' : Flashnose : Deceased, Unknown Residence '''Aunts: : Tawnypelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafpool: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Half-Aunt: ' : Mothwing : Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Half-Uncles: ' : Swiftpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown '''Great-Aunts: : Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Princess : Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) : Unknown kits: Status Unknown : Frostfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Half-Aunts: ' : Mistlekit: Status Unknown : Ruby : Status Unknown : Ferncloud : Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Uncles: ' : Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unknown kits: Status Unknown : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Half-Uncles: : Snowkit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Socks : Status Unknown : Scourge : Deceased, Unknown Residence : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Longtail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Spottedleaf : Deceased, No Residence : Willowpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : One-eye : Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Patchpelt : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' : Daisytoe : Status Unknown 'Nephew: ' : Squirreltail : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Niece: ' : Icepaw Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Cousins: ' : Darkstripe : Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member : Sootfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rainwhisker : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sorreltail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Runningwind : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mousefur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Molepaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Honeyfern : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Poppyfrost : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stormfur : Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Feathertail : Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member : Briarlight : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Blossomfall : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Bumblestripe : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Lionstar: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Hollyleaf : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Molewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cherryfall : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Lark That Sings at Dawn : Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Pine That Clings to Rock : Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Fernsong : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Hollytuft : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sorrelstripe : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Thornclaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brackenfur : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Brightheart : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cloudtail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dewnose : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Ambermoon : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Snowbush: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Whitewing : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dovewing : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Ivypool: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafbreeze : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Larkspirit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Honeyfur : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Goosefeather : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Bluestar : Deceased, Verified StarCLan member : Snowfur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistystar : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Mosskit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Stonefur : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Reedwhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Perchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Primrosepaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sunstripe : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Brightpelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cloudheart : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Tigerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dawnpelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sleekpelt : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Juniperfur : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Strikeclaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Deerpaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Robinpaw : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Spiderleg : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Shrewpaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Birchfall : Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Hollykit : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foxleap : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Icecloud : Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedpelt : Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes "When you said there were badgers, Bramblekit and I thought we could take it. We asked Furrykit to join us. She didn't want to go. She complained it was breaking the warrior code. We pressured her into joining us. We found the badger, but it started attacking us, and I thought we were dead, until Poppyfrost heard us screaming and came to our rescue. The badger got a blow into Poppyfrost's throat. Withing her last few seconds of life she clawed the badger badly enough for them both to die." --Firekit explaining what happened after they fought the badgers (Into the Forest, ''page 25) '''Lionblaze: '"That's some scratch the badger gave you, huh?" 'Firepaw: '"Yeah. I'm glad Furrypaw was able to find me some cobwebs!" 'Lionblaze: '"Perhaps my brother should check it out real quick before I take you out battle training or something." --Lionblaze to Firepaw after his apprentice ceremony (Into the Forest, ''page 35) '''Firepaw: '"I don't know what that was you just did, but I thought it was beautiful." 'Furrypaw: '"Thanks. There's a lot more where that come from." 'Firepaw: '"Perhaps you could show me sometime." 'Furrypaw: '"Perhaps." --Firepaw to Furrypaw after Furrypaw sang (Into the Forest, ''page 37) '''Furrypaw: '"''Come on, Firepaw! 'Firepaw: '"What do we say when we come back to camp wet?" 'Furrypaw: '"We'll say you accidentally fell in adn I rescued you." 'Firepaw: '"Why do ''you ''rescue ''me?" '''Furrypaw: '"Because I was the one who learned life-saving in water as a Girl Scout." --Firepaw's response to swimming in the lake with Furrypaw (Into the Forest, ''page 54) '''Furrypaw: '"So, what are you doing now?" 'Firepaw: '"Lionblaze said I could take a day off. So, whatever you want." 'Furrypaw: '"Go spend the day with your brother." 'Firepaw: '"What?" 'Furrypaw: '"Go spedn the day with Bramblepaw." --Furrypaw after Firepaw complained he was doing more stuff with Furrypaw than Bramblepaw (Into the Forest, ''page 56) "''Wow, that was amazing. The music, the emotion, the passion." ''--''Firepaw after hearing Furrypaw and Gingerpaw sing (Forbidden Love page 17) 'Firepelt: '"Nice catch. I wasn't expecting to find you hunting." 'Furrypelt: '"I miss training as a warrior. I love you, and I love that we mated and had kits, and I like hunting, and I'm great at fighting, but I have violence, and I also have a knack for herbs. I don't know what I'm supposed to be. Here, I don't deserve this." 'Firepelt: '"Furrypelt, you deserve the world." --Furrypelt when Firepelt found her hunting (Forbidden Love, page 101) 'Furrypelt: '"Firepelt, how do you keep getting a gash on your side like that? Honestly..." 'Firepelt: '"I think my right side is cursed." --Furrypelt after Firepelt came back from a patrol beat-up (Forbidden Love, page 110) Ceremonies Firepaw's Apprentice Ceremony: 'Bramblestar: '"Furrykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit, you've reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Firekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Lionblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Ashfur, and have shown yourself to be brave and skillful. You will be mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Furrypaw! Bramblepaw! Firepaw! Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 34-35 Firepelt's Warrior Ceremony: '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firepelt. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Bramblethorn! Firepelt! Gingerheart!" Reference, ''Forbidden Love, ''pages 19-20 Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters